the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Telltale The Walking Dead (Game)
The Walking Dead Telltale Games is a fictional episodic Video Game series which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing Telltale created fictions of The Walking Dead universe. It follows the stories of multiple protagonists as they survive the initial undead outbreak that quickly turns into an Apocalypse and forces them to make friends with strangers in their attempt to survive a new frontier filled with multiple threats. The main gameplay of the Video Game is you play through all of the multiple protagonists on each of their different episodic stories and make different choices, both big and small, which causes the game to adapt and change to whatever choice you make which in turn results in, at least slightly, different stories for each player's perspective with the lives of some of the different characters that each protagonist comes to meet hanging on what decisions the player makes as they guide the protagonists through their each individual stories to its end. Unlike the other The Walking Dead Video Game, the game cannot result in a complete game over as any time the protagonist or any characters that die when they aren't supposed to it results in just a normal game over and will start the player back at their last save. On top of that, the player is able to go back and change any decisions they made, without having to start a new save, but this means that any progress made past what they change will disappear and has to be done again. Seasons |-|One= Episode One - A New Day When the world suddenly turns into chaos and becomes overrun with the undead, Lee Everett, a former university history professor turned into a murderer, is forced to struggle through his suffered injuries in order to survive. However when fate pushes him to meet a little girl who has been left all on her own during the initial outbreak, Lee finds himself having to protect the girl as he travels to his home to make amends with his family. Episode Two - Starved For Help Three months have passed since the beginning of the Apocalypse and Lee is continuing to have to serve as Clementine's guardian while he has also become the one that the majority of the group comes to trust. With all of the group starving, they are all desperate to find safety and supplies as a mysterious family arrives at the motel with an offer the group simply cannot refuse while also finding that the dangers aren't only the undead. Episode Three - Long Road Ahead With tensions rising due to the threatening bandits that are hidden in the woods and relationships dwindling between group members, the group find themselves not remaining at the motel they have grown to call home much longer as they are soon forced onto the road in search of a new sanctuary while some of their members finally snap from under all the pressure they suffered through and they have to decide whom they can trust. Episode Four - Around Every Corner Having finally arrived at Georgia's first city, the now battered group is led by Lee and Kenny through the ruined streets in their attempt to find a boat in order to take them to the supposed safety of the Atlantic Ocean. However with dangers around every corner of the now dead city and members of the group beginning to fall apart both physically and mentally, Lee is left to be the one whom carries them through to their future. Episode Five - No Time Left With Clementine missing and his impending death looming over him, Lee has to push himself and be willing to do whatever it takes in order to save Clementine, no matter what the cost. However with what little is remaining of his broken group, the question of whether Lee will actually be able to save the little girl he has grown to love comes to question as his life slowly dwindles away and his friends, who remain around him, are lost. |-|Two= Episode One - 400 Days By the time 400 days have passed in the Apocalypse, all survivors who are still alive in the present have stories of how they survived. For five different people, all of their stories involve a truck stop by the name of Gil's Pitstop. In this special episode of The Walking Dead, these five survivor's stories are told and are all under the control of the player as the five survivors all come to stay at this average but fateful Pitstop. |-|Three= Episode One - All That Remains Having lost the protection of her guardian, Lee Everett, Clementine finds herself having to fend for herself once she becomes separated from her few remaining friends and she is left on her own. Having no other choice but to move forward, Clementine only has the memories of her previous protectors and the pack on her back as she must make her own path in a dead filled world as she comes to meet a new group of people. Episode Two - A House Divided After gaining some new friends, at least the best she can hope for in the current state of the undead overrun world, Clementine finds herself having to try and become a bigger member of the group she is now stuck with while traveling with them in hopes of finding sanctuary from a threat that quickly follows them, following Clementine into a last stand with her new group after she has a reunion with a friend she was told was dead. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that can appear throughout the game. |-|One=